


In Which Loki Hates to Share

by Liana_Slane



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Arrogant Thor, F/M, Jane in Asgard, playful Loki, pre-Thor films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_Slane/pseuds/Liana_Slane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's experiments land her in an unknown realm without a clue who to trust. Loki discovers something intriguing in a seaside cave. Pre-Thor AU (Jane ends up in Asgard instead of Thor falling to Earth).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Loki Hates to Share

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricAlice/gifts).



> I tried to fill your prompt. I hope you enjoy it. Maybe at some point I'll add to it. Your request was a lot of fun :) PS I'm a big fan of your art.

Jane tore free from the darkness. It clawed her nerves and rattled her bones. A thin layer of water haloed over her body as she skidded to a stop, her breath escaping in a series of short gasps.

She struggled to stand with one hand clasped tightly over her ribs. Pain surged through her like coursing lava. Her legs weighed her down and her knees wobbled, leaving her hunched on the ground as a ribbon of darkness snaked up to blot out the light.

At first she assumed death had come to court her, but the shadow bled away. In its wake stood a leather-clad man. He gripped a steel blade, and his long, black hair clung to his cheekbones like the branches of a winter elm.

“Who are you?” She inched backward until her frame pressed upon solid rock.

A predatory grin slid over his features as he knelt before her.

“I could ask the same of you—mysterious woman, sequestered in a borderland cave,” he said, tapping his weapon against his knee with each observation. “Wearing odd clothing, perhaps even faking injury.”

“Listen, whoever you are, my name is Jane Foster, and I—” she hesitated, “—don’t know where I am.”

He gazed at her, disinterested at best.

The knife flipped in his palm like a magician’s sleight of hand. Fluid motion lost its beauty as the hilt collided with her tender side.

“Ow! What the hell? Don’t poke me with that thing.” Jane clenched her fists and dug her nails into her palms, leaving crescent indentations.

“You appear to be legitimately damaged. Now to discover any nefarious schemes you may be harboring."

“I’m not harboring anything! My equipment picked up signs of abnormal gravity, I followed, and somehow I ended up here.”

“That’s what someone with nefarious schemes would say.”

His expression was still bland, but her self-preservation gave way to excitement as reality hit.

“Do you realize what this means? It exists! I have no clue where I landed, but it worked.” Her smile grew until it reached her eyes.

“What exists?” His brow raised a fraction.

“The Einstein-Rosen Bridge!”

“Which is,” he prompted with a wave.

“A wormhole between two points of space.”

His lips pressed into a thin line, but he didn’t reply.

“Are you going to help me up or what?”

“I suppose I could be inconvenienced,” he said.

Steel slid beneath his coat as he re-sheathed the dagger. Strong hands reached down in support and lifted her against him. Jane leaned into his body with each step over puddles of stagnant water, maneuvering toward the cave’s limestone teeth.

“It’s Loki, by the way.”

“What?”

“My name. I am Loki, son of Odin. Heir to the throne of Asgard.”

His shoulders held strength, and his back boasted arrow-straight geometry.

“Asgard?” Her brows knit together.

 “Yes,” he said. “One of the nine realms.”

Mouth like a desert, she fought to swallow. How far had she traveled?

“I’m from Earth.”

Vibrations tickled her spine as he hummed a short note of contemplation. His eyes met hers before glancing away again.

“We know it as Midgard.”

They stepped out of the enclosure and climbed into a dark metal boat perched upon the rocks.

Salted air teased at her nose, and infinitesimal drops of sea clung to her skin like mist. The world didn’t seem different from home at first glance, but the star-studded firmament wove another tale. Planets of varying size lined the sky. Swirling gold and ivory melded to create a display of ethereal beauty. Awe settled over Jane as she slid to her knees.

Loki used firm motions to steer the boat, glancing at her as they glided into the unknown. Her muscles ached.

“It will be dark soon.”

“Is it dangerous at night?” Her voice cracked.

His subsequent chuckle caused her to bite her cheek, but she kept quiet.

“No, Jane. The night isn’t what’s dangerous here.”

She shivered, not entirely from the cold.

In the distance, a cluster of golden towers loomed on the horizon. Waning light crafted thin reflections to dance atop the waves, and silence grew thick like a blanket of fog. Small talk didn’t come easy to her, but Loki wasn’t helping.

“So, where are we headed?” She resisted the urge to fidget, instead resting her hands on her lap.

“The Palace.”

“Oh! Does your family live there?”

His frame stiffened.

“Yes.”

“Will I get to meet them?”

“No.”

Water lapped against the boat as they sailed, mingling with the awkward lull in conversation.

“Okay…” What more could she say? Considering her fortune in discovering the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, maybe she was out of luck—far from home with cracked ribs and a brooding guide.

When the boat reached land, night had fallen. The sky sparkled with pinpoints of light, and twisting nebulas flowed around the stars like a river of magic. Her jaw went lax as she stared up at the heavens.

Loki cleared his throat, arm extended, waiting for her to grab his hand. A hint of a smile played at his lips.

“Sorry.” She blushed.

He helped her down onto the rocky shore. As her feet hit solid ground, the pain in her side burned like fire. She nearly collapsed, but he caught her.

“I need a doctor,” she whispered.

“There’s no point in taking you to a healer. I can do it better.”

He pulled her closer and wrapped one hand over her shoulder. The other rested lightly on her ribs, just below her breast. Her heartbeat pulsed in her ears.

A cerulean glow surrounded his grip, and a warmth spread out from her stomach like streaks of watercolor seeping through parchment.

Jane’s eyebrows shot up.

“What was that?”

Her whole body tingled, even after he dropped his arms to his side.

“Magic.”

Did she hear him right? First a wormhole to another planet, then magic. Her lips parted, and she took a few slow breaths.

“Stop gaping like a fish. Let’s go,” he teased as he grabbed her wrist and tugged her forward.

Surprisingly, the ache in her chest was gone. She took inventory of each rib—zero pain. It made no sense! There had to be a scientific explanation.

“How did you do that?”

“I told you, magic.”

“But how does it work?”

“Keep walking and maybe I’ll tell you.”

“Can I exchange you for a more forthcoming escort?” She huffed.

“You’re stuck with me, fortunately for you.”

“Modest too! You must be popular.”

“You could say that.”

As they approached the Palace, Jane held her breath. Golden statues towered over her like silent watchers, swords in hand. Starlight illuminated the path as though predestined, and her steps echoed through the tranquil night. A staircase lay at the end of the road. She made a move to climb the steps when a steady grip caught her shoulder and held her in place.

“What’s the holdup?” she asked, forehead wrinkled.

“Not that way. Over here.”

He stepped away from the road and onto the grass, which tapered off into shadows. Why hike over the landscape?

His form faded into the dark. If she didn’t hurry she would fall behind, and being alone in a strange world was not on her to-do list. Mirroring his movements, she sprinted to catch up with his long strides.

Soon they arrived at a small door in the back of the Palace. He pushed it open and stepped inside; Jane followed. The interior boasted marble pillars and golden walls, draped with embroidered silk tapestries. The place embodied royalty.

“Where is everyone? If we aren’t here to meet your family and I don’t need a doctor, what are we doing here?”

“Is it normal on your realm to ask incessant questions?”

“Curiosity helps us learn.” She frowned. “I only asked because I want to study the stars.”

They came to a heavy door situated in the middle of the hall. Before they entered, footsteps echoed as a man dressed in gray approached and nodded a greeting.

“Prince Loki, the All-Father requests your presence.”

Loki sighed.

“Yes, yes. I’ll be there in a moment.”

He turned his back on the messenger without dismissal.

The door swung open, and he ushered her into the room.

“Stay here,” he ordered.

The chamber was dimly lit and covered in green and black decor. Stacks of books lined the wall, and a bed rested in the corner. He possessed decent taste, despite his prickly demeanor.

“Why am I starting to get the feeling you’re hiding me from people?”

“If you behave, I’ll share more about magic when I get back. Start with that book there,” he instructed, gesturing at a large tome with leather binding.

Such a vexing man—he already knew how to play her. She was tempted but resolved not to let him win.

“Take me home.”

He growled as he forcefully set her on the edge of the bed.

“Stay.”

“I’m not a dog. Don’t order me around.”

“This isn’t negotiable.”

“You’d be more popular if you weren’t so rude.”

He left, and the lock clicked behind him.

Seriously? Jane rushed to the door and pounded on it with her fists.

“Let me out of here!”

Being caged like an animal frustrated her. His books held a certain appeal, but finding a way out topped her priorities. After the room turned up nothing, she explored the adjacent balcony. The ground rested too far below to jump, but vines wound their way over the supporting pillars in tight arcs.

She placed one leg at a time over the balustrade, careful to keep a firm grip on the top. Sliding onto the thick vines, she shimmied her way toward the bottom. The plant loosened beneath her fingers then snapped, which sent her sprawling. Fortunately, she didn’t fall far.

After collecting herself, Jane pressed against the outer wall. She maneuvered her way through the starlit courtyard. How hard could it be to retrace their steps? She was a scientist.

She crept as quietly as possible, making a few turns. As she approached the row of golden warriors, a pair of disembodied voices grew in volume. Jane ducked behind a spiky bush covered in blossoms.

“Father summoned you as well, brother?”

“So it would seem.”

She identified Loki by his sarcasm.

“Perhaps he will choose his successor today.”

“That would be a treat,” Loki snapped.

“You aren’t allowed here.”

Jane froze. That voice was different and much too close.

“Come with me,” the guard said, grabbing at her.

“Let me go. Please. I just want to go home.”

He ignored her plea.

“What’s going on here?” A built male with long, blond hair towered over them.

“This woman was found trespassing,” the guard explained.

“She is with me,” Loki interjected, “you are dismissed.”

The man looked confused but nodded. He released her arm and backed away.

“Why have you been hiding such pleasant company, brother?” the blond asked with a smile. “I am Thor, son of Odin. Heir to the throne of Asgard.”

Two heirs? She didn’t have to be a mathematician to realize the equation didn’t add up.

“I’m Jane.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” He angled toward his brother and whispered, “Her clothing is rather odd. Where did you find her?”

Subtlety was an art he hadn’t mastered. Her face flushed.

“I met her in town. Jane is wearing the latest street fashion.”

“You were in lower Asgard? Since when do you hang out in the slums, Loki? It’s filthy.”

Jane grimaced. Which was worse? The brother who bossed her around or the brother who placed himself on a pedestal. She cleared her throat.

“Would you like me to show you around the Palace, Jane?”

“She already agreed to go star-gazing with me,” Loki replied. “Isn’t that right?”

She weighed her options. The bastard locked her in his room earlier, but he also promised to teach her magic. Now he offered her the stars. Thor didn’t have much going for him. Except for nice arms. But…stars.

“Yes, it’s true.”

Thor frowned.

“Very well. If you grow tired of my little brother and want to spend time with a real warrior, I’ll be around.” He turned to Loki. “Shall I tell the All-Father you have other matters to attend to?”

“Tell him I’ll arrive later tonight.”

“Very well.”

With that, her chance at a change of heart disappeared. She and Loki stood alone in the Palace garden.

“You never told me you were so much trouble,” he said, eyes alight.

“You didn’t ask.”

He smirked at her response, and stepped forward. She felt his breath on her neck. His hair tickled her cheek as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“I promised you the stars.”

“Won’t you get in trouble for missing your meeting?”

“I’m willing to risk it.”

She jumped when he withdrew quickly and settled on the grass. He laid down with his arms folded beneath his head, staring up at the sky.

“What are you doing?”

The vision of black leather amid midnight-tinted flora was unexpected.

“I’m giving you a taste of what’s to come. Now sit.”

“You and your fondness for commands,” she said. “It’s a bad habit.”

“Is it? How do you plan to stop me?”

He smiled but kept his eyes on the heavens.

“You’re lucky we’re in your world. In mine, I’m quite intimidating.”

“Oh really? I’d like to see that.”

“I know several dead mailboxes that prove my proficiency in the art of vehicular warfare. You might be next if you’re not careful.”

“Your mysterious threats don’t frighten me, Jane Foster of Midgard” he teased. “You’re missing the best part.”

She sighed and lowered herself next to him. Side by side they gazed upon the vast expanse. Stars shone bright, and vivid colors merged like dozens of aurorae painted together in a celestial mural. Pins and needles prickled at her frame, and her hair stood on end.

“Tell me about them.”

“Which one?”

“All of them.”

“The world tree, Yggdrasil, is the center of all,” he explained, tracing a tree-shaped trail of magic into the air. “Among its roots and branches sit the nine realms.”

Loki drew floating circles around the tree.

“Asgard is here, at the top.”

The magic started to wither, but its outline persisted.

“Where’s Earth?”

“Below us, see?” He pointed to a fading mark.

As the evening dwindled, she experienced tales of foreign worlds and the constellations that tied them all together. The desire to learn never declined, but her eyes grew heavy, his voice lulling her to sleep.

Powerful hands lifted her from her resting place.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked, half awake.

“To find you a place to sleep. Tomorrow you will learn of magic.”

“Yay,” she whispered.

“And how to stay put when told.”

Jane slapped his shoulder playfully.

“I’m my own boss.”

He laughed.

“Just remember, I found you first.”

Her eyes drifted closed and darkness embraced her.


End file.
